Not so knew Father
by You'll be in my heart forever
Summary: Adopted from ZivaDavid123 Severus finds Harry idling in class and finds out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Not So New Father: Severus Snape**

**Adopted by You'll be in my heart Forever**

**Disclaimer: not mine id be rich if it were**

Thirteen-year-old Harry sat in Potions class not doing anything. Severus came by his desk.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"What's the point? I'm going to try and make an effort and then you tell me it's not good enough then vanish it and tell me I'm not getting a grade. So what's the point?" Harry said putting his head down.

"Fine if you don't want to do any work then go stand in the corner for the rest of the class period."

Harry didn't respond he just did as he was told. Severus was surprised as was the rest of the class. Severus didn't take points or give points the rest of the period. The last five minutes Severus had the class bottle up what they had and place it on the desk with their name on it. When the bell rang the class started to leave.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't give you permission to leave the corner." Severus said.

Harry sighed he placed his stuff on the table and then went back to the corner he was in. He stood there for another five minutes. Severus called him over.

"Harry, tell what's wrong?"

"I talked with Dumbledore-

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry."  
"-Professor Dumbledore about staying at Hogwarts for the summer instead of staying with my relatives. He said that I'm safer with my relatives then staying here. After what happened with Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister, I'm afraid that I won't make it to though this next summer, sir. I know I can't stay with Sirius because he's still a wanted man and Professor Lupin can't because of what he is the law won't allow it. I was hoping you would allow me to stay with you for the summer, but I know you're too busy to deal with a troublemaker/Potter spawn. So I wasn't gonna ask. I'll be done for by the end of next summer so I really don't care about my studies." Harry said.

"You told the Headmaster about your conditions at the hands of your relatives?"

"Yes, Sir. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Petunia? Petunia Evans Dursley?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What's your next class?"

"DADA." Harry said.

"Go into my private quarters. I'll be back. Sit on the couch and don't touch anything or you'll be sitting with a sore bum instead. Am I clear?"

"You'd really spank me?" Harry asked as he grabbed his school bag and walked past him.

"Yes." Severus replied with a sharp swat to his backside.

Harry yelped but didn't say anything. Ten minutes later, Severus came in with Albus, Minerva, Remus, and a big black dog. Harry looked up from his Defense book and essay.

"You didn't finish the essay?" Remus said.

"No." was all he said.

Severus pulled out a Pensieve. Harry looked at him.

"Mr. Potter, come here please." Severus said.

Setting the book aside, he did as he was told.

"Bring forth memories from the summer after your first year." Severus said.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Severus pulled them out with the tip of his wand and placed several silver streams. After there were several in the Pensieve Severus told Harry to go back to his work. Soon the big black turned into Sirius Black. Harry made no move toward him as they all thought he would. He just went back to his work. The five adults went into the pensieve. Harry new they were going to be gone a while so he just moved to the side table and continued his essay.

Severus and the other four watched as Harry was abused and accused of things he didn't do. They watched as Harry cried during the night wishing his life was normal or that he was with someone else. They saw that he clung to the photo album that Hagrid gave him before boarding the train to go home. They saw as Harry was beaten and starved as punishment for not doing as he was told or how Vernon and Petunia would talk as if he wasn't there.

When the Hogwarts owl came with Harry's grades they let him have it and how later that same day, Vernon left with Dudley to go to the park and Harry left alone with his aunt.

**Flashback:**

'_Harry, what do O, E, A P, D, and T mean?' Petunia asked picking up the parchment._

'_Umm…O is 'Outstanding' the highest grade, E is 'Exceeding Expectations', A is 'Acceptable'. Those are the grades you need to be passing. Then comes P which is 'Poor', after that is D it's 'Dreadful' and the last is T which is Troll.'_

'_I see you have three O's, one E, A, and P.' Petunia said looking down at the parchment._

'_I know.'_

'_Transfer the grades so I can understand them._

_Transfiguration…O-…..A-_

_Charms….O+…..A+_

_Potions….A-…..C-_

_Flying…..O+…..A+_

_DADA…..E+…..B+_

_History of Magic…..P-…..D-_

_Petunia looked at the parchment again. Harry moved back to get his backside out of reach. Petunia didn't say anything._

'_You may not think that I don't care about you magic grades but I do. Your Potions master would want me too. As well as your parents. I expect better grades next year or you'll get the brush and spoon every night for a week. Am I clear?'_

'_Yes, Ma'am. Do you know Professor Snape?'_

'_Since childhood. Vernon is gone with Dudley at the park told them to be home after dinner. Go down and eat something before they get back.'_

…

**End Flashback.**

After that they all came out. Harry looked up from his work. Severus called him over.

"Harry, Does your Aunt abuse you more than or less than your uncle?" Remus asked.

"Less than. Why is Sirius here?"

"Because he's your godfather and has a right to know as well as Remus." Albus said.

"Harry, last year did your Aunt say anything about your grades being better?" Minerva asked.

"Kind of…still got spanked for two weeks." Harry said remembering the unpleasant spankings before bed.

"So she kept her promise." Severus said.

"Not the Spoiled brat you thought I was, uh Professor." Harry asked with a little bit of cheek.

"Watch yourself, Harry." Severus said.

Harry just smirked and he hid behind Albus. Severus just glared at the child. Albus pulled Harry out from behind him.

"Harry, Severus has something he needs to show you." Albus said.

"Albus…" Minerva said.

"He needs to know."

Severus went to the closet and pulled out a medium size box. Harry looked at him. He sat next to Harry. He opened the box.

"Harry, I know that almost everyone has told u about my love for your mother."

"Yes. Sir."

"They were married before she married James."

"What?"

"Harry, you're my son. Not James?"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter:

"_Harry, you're my son. Not James"_

"_What?"_

Chapter 2: Explanation.

Harry sat there looking at his Potions Master as if he lost his marbles.

"Sir, I…I...I don't look anything like you." Harry said.

"I know. Harry. When I found out that the Dark Lord was after you I went to Albus pleading with him to keep your mother and you safe. Telling Albus that _my son_ was to be marked as the Dark Lords equal. I couldn't let it happen. No one not even the Dark Lord new that Lily and I married. She didn't want to break her promise to me. We made a fake Marriage to James, and Lily put you under a powerful Glamour Charm that doesn't wear off till we a reunited as father/son not as Teacher/student. Lily and I knew that one day; if and when you lived we'd meet again, you as _Harry James Potter _not as _Severus Tobias Snape, Jr._" Severus said showing Harry pictures of when he was a baby and in Sev's arms being held.

"You're lying! You and Mum had a big row in your fifth year. Sirius told me." Harry said tossing the photos back in the box and got up and moved to the fire places as memories of his youth came flying through his mind. Severus holding him and tossing a giggling baby into the air and catching him. Sirius in his dog form chasing his tail and entertaining everyone in the room.

Harry stared at the fireplace. Tears rolling down his face as he realized that this was the truth. Severus set the pictures aside and went to Harry.

"If I had known sooner what those muggles have been putting you through you wouldn't have gone back. I can promise you that."

"Really? I don't have to go back?" Harry asked looking up at him with pleading, hopeful eyes.

"Really." Severus said pulling Harry close.

"You were ok with James marrying Mum?"

"Yes. You see, James, Sirius, and Remus are my little brothers, by adoption. Remus and I were adopted officially by Albus and Minerva during _our_ third year. James was adopted during our fourth year when his father passed away and his mother became a drunk and didn't really care for him. Sirius here was unofficially adopted because his parents refused to give up custody of him. Even after they pasted away it was stated in their will that he to be there since his brother didn't make it through the war." Severus said.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Yes, I know."

"Doesn't this make them my uncles and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore my grandparents?" the teen asked with a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

"Yes. I suppose it does." Severus said.

"So you're really ok with all this?" Remus asked.

"Not really. But you can't change the past or live in it. Aunt Petunia always said there was something more wrong with me other than being a freak."

"Yes. About that you do know that there is nothing wrong with being wizard?"

"Yeah."

Sirius started to wonder why Harry trusted Severus all of a sudden.

"Harry, why do you trust Snape so much?"

"All week I've been skipping classes, not doing homework or leaving it to the last minute like today. He's the only one who's really noticed." Harry said turning to him.

"But why? After all this time he's been mean to you." Remus said.

"Well, yeah. He has to be. No one knows the truth. Yeah, I'm mad that he didn't tell me during first year but I'm sure he has his reasons. Doing this, I know he cares for _Harry James Potter_ not The Boy-Who- Lived." Harry said turning to see a real smile on Severus's face.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter:

"Well, yeah. He has to be. No one knows the truth. Yeah, I'm mad that he didn't tell me during first year but I'm sure he has his reasons. Doing this, I know he cares for Harry James Potter not The Boy-Who- Lived." Harry said turning to see a real smile on Severus's face.

Chapter 3: Family.

Harry returned the smile and hugged him. Albus and Minerva smiled.

"Why did you skip class?" Severus asked.

"Because I was mad that 'Grandpa' was sending me back. I didn't want to. I finally had family that cared and wanted me, for me." Harry said.

"Yes, I understood that, Harry. But you need to know that being with your relatives was the best as no one was to know of Severus's relationship with you. We had to send you back. But I think now that you know the truth you, Severus, can gain custody of Harry. But When you sign the papers sign for _Severus Tobias Snape, Jr._ not _Harry James Potter._ Ok?"

"That can be arranged. But can we wait for a mouth? I don't want everyone asking me where I am. Can we wait till the start of next year? We can say that Harry Potter went into hiding because of potential threats? Or that someone had might have leaked his location of his relatives? Please Grandpa?"

"Sure. We can do that Jr." Albus said. (A/N: Albus will be calling Harry _Jr._ but I will make the change when the papers are finalized.

"You'll have to stay at Candy Cottage for a few days before moving on to the Manor." Minerva said.

"Why? Can't we go to Snape Manor?" Harry asked.

"Because the wards on my House will need to be updated and the blood wards will need to be put up as well. So it will take a few weeks to get that done."

"Oh. Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you still want to be my godfather?"

"Of course I do, Cub. But I think Lily and Severus have someone else as your godparents."

"You can still be his godfather. You'll see almost every day during the summer." Severus said.

"Our family is getting bigger." Minerva said with a sweet smile.

Harry, Severus, and Sirius talked about his relationship and his other Godparents.

"THE MALFOYS! YOU ARE RELATED TO THE MALFOYS?" Harry yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

The last chapter:

"THE MALFOYS! YOU ARE RELATED TO THE MALFOYS?" Harry yelled.

Chapter 4: The Malfoy and Snape/Prince Family history.

"Harry James, there is no reason to shout."

"But the Malfoy's can't be my godparents!"

"Jr. What did I just say?" Severus scolded.

"THEY'RE NOT MY GODPARENTS! SIRIUS IS AND NO ONE ELSE! I HATE THEM! I WILL NEVER LIKE THEM!" Harry shouted before running out of the quarters.

Severus, Remus and Sirius (in his animagus form) ran after him. They stayed a few feet away as Harry ran to the lake. He sat there and cried. He didn't want the Malfoy's to know. Harry stared out into the lake for some time. He didn't realize that he was out after curfew. Severus pulled his brothers into a bush as several new voices were heard.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

"Finally!" Ron said.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

"How long have you been out here." Hermione said.

"I don't know. I've with Snape since Potions class."

"By the way how was standing in the corner?" Draco asked with a big grin on his face.

"Shut it, Drake." Harry said lightly pushing him.

"Does Snape know that the two of you made up almost two ¾ years ago." Ron asked

"No." Harry said.

"What about your father?" Hermione asked.

"No. Ever if he did I don't think he's care." Harry replied before Draco said.

"Why is that?"

"Did you know that your father and mother are my godparents?"

"What? They can't be. It's said that Sirius Black is, my mother's older cousin of sorts." Draco said.

"Want to know what Snape just told me?"

"What?" They all said.

"He's my real father. James only married Mum to keep me and her safe…He named Sirius as my godfather. Snape and Mum had me before they made a fake marriage. Then Snape said that your parents are my real Godparents, didn't really stay long to hear him explain."

"Dude, you ran from Snape?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Yelled at him too." Harry said.

"Mate, you'll be sore by morning!" Draco said.

"What do you mean?'

"I mean he might…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

This chapter contains a few swats but no full spankings.

The last chapter:

"I mean he might…"

Chapter 5: Friends and Trouble Part 1

"He might what, Drake."

"Well, he might spank you. He's big on lies, shouting at him and disrespect." Draco said.

"He won't. I'm thirteen. Thirteen year olds don't get spanked."

"I don't know, Mate." Ron said, "I'm the same age and my

Parents still spank Ginny and me on occasion."

"It's most Fred and George now days." Ginny added.

"What about you, Mine."

"Every now and then. My dad the one who does it. Mum usually says, 'Just wait till your father hears about this.' Then I sit in my room doing absolutely nothing till he comes home and talks with me."

"Wow." They all said.

"Yeah, my mum's not big on corporal punishment, so she only grounds me, while my dad spanks me. Sometimes I wish it was the other way around." Hermione said.

"What about you, Drake."

"I get it from all three." Draco said, "Mum doesn't do it as much as Father and Uncle Severus do."

"I bet your father uses that cane of his." Ron said.

"No. He's threats to but hasn't done it. Even if he did I would think Mum or Uncle Severus would tell him not to." Drake said.

They sat quietly. Harry turned behind him.

"What?"

"Thought I heard something." Harry said.

"We better get back to the dorms. Uncle Severus probably already knows I'm gone." Draco said as they got up to leave.

"How?" asked four voices.

"First and second year students are supposed to be in their beds asleep by 9, third and fourth years at 9:30, fifth and sixth years by 10 and seventh years by 10:30. He does a year check for everyone and those caught out of bed after hours can expect a sore backside in the morning."

"Ouch." Harry said.

"Just wait till he gets through with you. You yelled at him and then ran. That's not going to go over well." Draco said.

"You think I should go back to his quarters?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't like going after anyone when they are already in enough trouble."

Harry sighed. Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to Gryffindor tower while Harry went to Severus's quarters with Draco. Remus and Severus were standing outside the door with Padfoot. They looked at them.

"In both of you." Severus said opening the door and letting them in.

"Yes, Sir." They whispered.

As they pasted Severus landed a sharp swat to both of their backsides. Harry yelped. Severus and Remus smirked. Draco expected the swat so he didn't really reply only jumped and ran the rest of the way in and planted himself on the couch.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"Past curfew." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Nearly eleven o'clock."

Severus nodded. They didn't say much more. Harry was looking at Remus and Sirius.

"Severus, we'll take Harry to the tower. Tomorrow is Saturday; we'll talk tomorrow after breakfast." Remus said.

"Alright. But I think Sirius should stay with him till we talk." Severus said.

Harry didn't like this one bit. Draco sighed. He once they were gone his uncle was going to lecture him more. Before they left Severus swatted Harry's backside three more time then aloud him out the door. Harry yelped after each one and was more than happy to leave


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

This chapter contains a few swats but no full spankings.

The last chapter:

Harry didn't like this one bit. Draco sighed. He once they were gone his uncle was going to lecture him more. Before they left Severus swatted Harry's backside three more time then aloud him out the door. Harry yelped after each one and was more than happy to leave.

Chapter 6: Friends and Trouble Part 2 Draco

Severus looked at Draco. Draco looked at the floor.

"Why, Draco? You knew you'd get in trouble." Severus said.

"I was worried."

"About Harry?"

"Yeah. We've been friends for a while now and I was just worried. The only people who know of our friendships are the Weasleys and Hermione…well you do know."

"Draco, the only reason I don't have you over my knee right know is because I know and so does your Father."

"F-F-Father knows?" Draco stuttered.

"We knew something was wrong when we found the two of you 'fighting' each other in my study."

"So you're not going to spank me?"

"Not for that. But you know better than to stay out after curfew for any reasons. Remus, Sirius and I really care about Harry and I really care for you. Did you think that I'd let him run off without following him?"

"You hid behind the bush." Draco said.

"Yes. Remus, Sirius and I followed Harry down to the lake. We were going to approach him but you four came. Did Granger and the Weasely's trick you into coming?"

"No, sir. We always meet up in the library or out in the courtyard before/after supper. When Harry didn't show we were a bit worried. Crabbe and Goyle wanted to help us look for him but I told them to just go to the common room. If one of the other professors' caught us then I'd lose the points for Slytherin not all three of us combined." Draco said.

"Good thinking. I'd be madder if you let them come and lose lots of house points."

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Can I wait till tomorrow for my punishment? I mean it wouldn't be fair that Harry's getting his tomorrow."

"Remus and Sirius are probably going to have a small talk with him tonight as well."

"Oh." Draco said.

They sat in silence tonight. Severus looked at Draco.

"Come here, Draco."

Draco sighed. He went to Severus.

"I'm only going to spank you for lying to me. We'll deal with you being out after curfew tomorrow." Severus said pulling Draco down over his lap.

The spanking was short. It was just enough to sting and get his point across. Draco was trying hard to get his crying under control.

"Alright. You can go when you want."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Sure." Severus said.

Draco went to his old room, rubbing his backside the whole way. Severus watched him go with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

The last chapter:

Draco went to his old room, rubbing his backside the whole way. Severus watched him go with a smirk.

Chapter 7: Friends and Trouble Part 3 Harry

Harry rubbed his backside the entire way to Gryffindor Tower. Remus watched him. The teen was pouting.

"Harry." Remus said.

Harry looked at him. He could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Harry, you know that Sirius and I care so much for you, right?"

"Yes, Sir. I know."

"Then you now that we wouldn't lie to you about everything we told you."

"I know. But can't I just react the way I knew he knew I was? I mean it's not every day someone tells you that your dad isn't your dad."

"Yes, we understand that, Harry. We also knew how he's been treating you the last two years. He hopes to work on that with you. Just give him a chance."

"He never gave me a chance! He prejudged me _before_ I even came here. I just know he did. He's always telling me that I'm like my father. How can I be like my father, _if _I never knew him?" Harry shouted before running the rest of the way to the tower.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. He gave the password and went in without a word to his friends. They looked at each other.

"Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you, please." Remus said.

"Coming, Professor." Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

The last chapter:

"Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you, please." Remus said.

"Coming, Professor." Hermione said.

Chapter 8: Friends and Trouble Part 4: Hermione (Part 1)

Sirius slipped into the Tower when Hermione came out. Remus smiled. No one new that Hermione was his long lost daughter. He had remembered her scent from when his wife died giving birth to her. The only one that knew of her true identity was Albus Dumbledore and a handful of Order Members.

"Hermione, There is something we need to talk about."

"Professor?"

"Let's go back to my quarters. You may want to go back in and grab anything you may need for tomorrow." Remus said.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said.

As she went in she could hear Harry arguing with Ron.

"I'm not talking about it, Ron. It's bad enough I've got him and Professor Lupin watching my every move now." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm just trying to help you."

"It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ron."

"Fine, Goodnight, Harry. I'm gonna see if I can make it to the kitchens."

"Grrr… DOBBY!"

"Young Mr. Harry calls for Dobby?"

"Yes. Will you please serve my friend Ron so he won't go to bed hungry and get himself caught in the corridors?"

"Anything for yous, Young Mister Harry Potter, sir."

That was all she heard as she went into the girl dormitories. After getting her things she then went back out. Remus was where she had left him. As they walked Remus was trying to figure out how to tell Hermione the truth. They walked in silence the entire way back to his chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

The last chapter:

They walked in silence the entire way back to his chambers.

Chapter 9:

Remus said the password to his quarters before allowing Hermione in. He showed her to the guestroom and told her to get ready for bed then come back out and meet her in the common room to talk. Hermione did as she was told. When she came out Remus was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this. But I'm going to try my best. You see I've been thinking about this for some time. My entire life, I've been and outcast in our world. My only ties with the world are through the order and my daughter."

"Your who?"

"Don't interrupt me. I said my daughter. My wife and I had baby girl and her name was Sarah Jean Lupin. One day while I was gone during the full moon, my home was raided by Death Eaters and they killed my wife but couldn't find my daughter. It's said that she will be wise in helping the one who is born during the last day of the seventh month. Dumbledore found her hidden in a cupboard with a note to take her to the orphanage. My wife feared that I was dead. So Albus took you to the nearby orphanage and it was only three weeks before she was adopted. They changed her name to Hermione Jean. I never found out her last name the orphanage didn't tell me, wouldn't tell me. I never saw or heard of my little girl.

"After her eleventh birthday I found out that there were only a handful of letters being sent to the muggle world. One Named Hermione Granger. I had Dumbledore look into it and see if she was my missing girl. It wasn't till a few weeks ago that it was confirmed that she was in deed my missing child. It was you, Hermione. You're my little princess that I've been missing."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. In a flash she was down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Door locked and blocked. Remus went after her. When he tried to open the door and found it locked he used the unlocking charm then found that he could turn the knob but wouldn't swing open.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Last chapter:

When he tried to open the door and found it locked he used the unlocking charm then found that he could turn the knob but wouldn't swing open.

Chapter 10

Remus tried getting Hermione to open the door.

"Go Away!"

"Sarah Jean, open the door. We'll talk this threw."

"My name is HERMIONE There's nothing to talk about!" Hermione yelled threw the door.

"There's a lot we need to talk about."

"It doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me! You're my daughter!"

"IF YOU CARED THE LEAST ABOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED LOOKING FOR ME AFTER A YEAR! WEREWOLF OR NOT YOUR WERE SUPPOSE TO BE THERE FOR ME!" Hermione screamed through the door.

Remus sighed. They weren't going to get far screaming and yelling at each other through a closed door. But he didn't want Hermione to think yelling at him was ok. So he cast a charm that went through the door. Hermione saw her hairbrush rise. Giving a small yelp, she sat on her bed to keep the brush from smacking her bottom. Remus smirked when he heard her yelp.

"The charm won't wear off until you've received 15 swats with the brush to your bare bottom. Once it does that, then the brush will rest on your dresser. I also put an age line on your door. You can't leave your room without me or my permission. If you do try to leave your room the hairbrush will swat you 5 times." Remus said before heading to bed.

Hermione groaned. She finished getting ready for bed and with the brush still hovering next to her she pulled up her night dress and pulled her knickers down. The brush started its assault on her bum. She yelped with each swat. Remus listened quietly as she cried herself to sleep. Once he was able to open the door, he went in and found her sobbing into her pillow with her bum on display showing 15 light pink marks where the brush had landed. After righting her clothes he eased her onto his lap and rubbed her back to calm her as she mumbled apologies.

Remus smiled, "I know, sweetie, but you know better than to yell at me."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She mumbled before truly falling asleep.

Remus settled into the rocking chair and gently rocked her as if she was his little girl again. Hermione didn't let him go. When her breathing was evened out, he set her on the bed and tucked her in. She gave a small whimper and settled down and fell asleep.

The next morning, when Hermione woke up and saw Remus asleep in the rocking. She got up and went to use the rest room. Forgetting that the room had and age line she crossed it and found herself thrown back into the room. Remus woke up and found is daughter on the floor crying and holding her backside. He realized what she had done. Picking her up he cancelled the remaining charms.

**HP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SSHP/SS **

In another part of the castle, Harry was wide awake. Sirius was asleep at the end of his bed. Harry kicked the dog onto the floor. Sirius jumped up and cast a disillusion charm around them then placed a silencing charm around them.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that for?"

"Because I wanted to, I'm bored and can't sleep." Harry replied with a glare.

"Well then I guess I wanted to do this." Sirius said as he turned Harry over and smacked his bum hard three times.

"GO **SMACK** TO **SMACK **SLEEP **SMACK!**" Sirius said.

Harry yelped he was still a bit sore from earlier when Severus had spanked him. Harry laid down with tears in his eyes and a hand on his bum. Sirius transformed in to his animagus form once more and laid on the end of the bed. Silently, Harry cried. The next morning Harry woke up to Seamus, Dean, and Ron arguing. Sirius was lying on the floor with a piece of what was left of Dean's uniform hanging from his mouth. He smirked.

"Sniffles, no." Harry said gently.

He pulled out the rest of it and went to fix it, by spelling the rest of it out of his own clothes. He then cast a cleaning charm on it and then handed them to Dean.

"Your dog is crazy. If McGonagall new he was here you'd be sitting on a sore backside at breakfast."

"Yes, and I'll thank you kindly not to tell my grandmother."

"Tell me what, Harry James Potter?" Minerva asked coming up behind him as she came in the room.

"N-N-Nothing, Nana." Harry stammered as Sirius ducked under the couch.

"It better be nothing, young man. And Sniffles knows better than being in dormitories without permission." Minerva said leaving the room making the room of boys jump. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron smirked and the quickly left as Harry through his book at them.

Harry's cheeks went bright red. Sirius stuck his head out, in a pout. He quickly got dressed and left with sniffles right behind him. Minerva had cleared the common room before they came down. Her arms were crossed and she was mad. Harry looked down at his feet unsure what to do.

"Sirius, you may change back." She said sternly.

Sirius did. He had a smile on his face looking at his godson.

"Remove that smile from your lip, Sirius Regulus Black!"

He did. Harry tried to hide behind him as to save his backside from farther swats.

"Now, Harry why weren't you in your bed last night when I came to check on my lions?"

"I was with Professors Lupin and Snape, along with Sirius. I told Ron and Hermione that I'd meet up with them before the bell. But something came up. And they came looking for me."

"Which is why, Draco Malfoy was also out of bed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yes."

"I think I know why."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, did Severus tell you about your father?"

"Yes, Ma'am, He did. I…kind of…blow up on them and run off."

"To where?" Sirius prompted.

"The Black lake."

"YOU WENT WHERE?" Minerva repeated.

"The Black Lake." Harry said more quietly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Nana." Harry mumbled.

"Mom, Severus is expecting us for breakfast."

"Alright, you better come to my quarters for lunch and Sirius I don't want to see you for the remainder of the day or I'll transform a collar that you'll wear the rest of the day! Now go."

Harry quickly left only to fell a sharp swat to his backside. He yelped and ran out. Sirius following in animagus form. They mad it to Severus's classroom in record time.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: _**Friends and Trouble: Draco's Father knows

Harry looked at Sirius. They were now standing outside Severus's classroom. They could here Severus having a stern talk with Draco about being out after curfew. They stood outside the door for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Sirius told Harry to knock on the door, when Remus came around the corner with a not so happy Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, why are you here?"

"Ask him." Hermione said crossing her arms and glaring at Remus.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"We'll talk about it later. Does Severus know you're here yet?" Remus said looking at Harry then at Sirius.

"No. Harry was just about to knock on the door, when the two of you came around the corner." Sirius said.

"The door is open." Came Severus voice from the other side.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"I still don't get why I have to be here. I've got better things to do."

"Like what, 'Mione? You've already got all the assignments done from last week and the ones for this week." Harry said.

"How about studying for his theory test that's next week?" Hermione replied.

"'Mione, we've made and then re-wrote notes for that and then had the Prefects quiz us. I'm going, Uncle Remus." Harry said as Remus pushed him in

Remus turned to Hermione. She sighed and went past him to go into the classroom.

"Don't push it, Sarah Jean." Remus whispered into her ear as she pasted him.

Arms still crossed Hermione only nodded her head in acknowledgement. Severus and Sirius both heard Remus.

"You told her?" Severus asked.

"Yep."

Hermione and Harry sat in the back of the classroom as Draco came over to them. Draco sat on the other side of Harry with his arms crossed. Severus, Remus, and Sirius went into Severus's inner office telling the teens to stay there.

"What's up, Drake?" Harry asked.

"Father knows."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, um… he and Uncle Severus have known for about a year."

"Wow, well at least we don't have to worry about telling him over Christmas break." Harry said.

"Yeah, but why didn't he say anything this summer? He had three months to tell me."

"Maybe he wants you to tell him, you know. When you're ready to tell him." Hermione said.

"What am I going to tell him, Hermione? 'Father, I just wanted you to know that one of my Friends is Harry Potter. We've been friends for a while now. Oh and two of his friends are also my friends as well.'?" Draco said.

"Why thank you for telling me, son." Came a voice from the front of the room.

"FATHER!" Draco shouted before falling off the bench.

Draco quickly got up off the ground and looked at his father. Harry and Hermione looked at Lucius Malfoy both of them silent.

"Good morning, children." Lucius said looking at the other two teens.

"Good Morning, sir." Was the reply.

"Father, why are you here?"

"Your mother found one of your books and thought you might need it so I came by to give it to you. Tell me, why were you out after curfew?"

"Umm…I was…"

"It's my fault, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't turn up last night after dinner and he, Ron and Hermione came looking for me." Harry said.

"I see." Lucius said.

"Father, are you staying for the morning?" Draco asked.

"I am. Harry, Severus wants you in his office." Lucius said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said moved past them and into the office shutting the door.

"Miss Granger, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Very well, sir."

"That's good. Is my son behaving himself?"

"Father…"Draco mumbled out.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said.

"Draco, I've talked with the Professor Dumbledore already and you and Harry are coming to the manor this for the weekend this weekend."

"Harry's coming? What for?"

"Sirius want to get Harry started on Wizarding Eittquite so he's ready to claim his heir rights when he's sixteen."

"Oh, Is Mother teaching him?"

"Yes, she is. Sirius, Severus, and I will be explaining the duties of an heir."

"You're not mad that Harry and I are friends?"

"No. I just wish you told me sooner."

Draco nodded and they started talking quietly. Hermione went over to the window that was charmed to look out above the lake. About twenty minutes later the office door opened and a teary eyed Harry came out. Lucius looked at Harry then at Draco. Harry had a pouting look on his face.

"What's wrong Mr. Snape?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Harry said as he sat way from them.

The three men in the office came out and noticed the changing mood.


End file.
